Os de Jûyon
by Juyon
Summary: Os Yaoi, alors Homophobes, sortie ! Ici vous trouverez des OS tel que Forget, Memories ou autres... Ps : ce ne sont pas des OS à but humoristiques, mais assez sombre et parfois même tragique...
1. Forget

Auteur : Jûyon

Univer : -man

Couples : Yullen

Style : plus ou moins drame…

Note de l'auteur : Et bien, pour ceux qui me lisaient auparavant, vous remarquerez que pour ce petit os, j'ai totalement changée de style d'écriture… Au départ, la fin de cet OS était tout autre, mais tout cela c'est… dramatisé en cours de retranscription…

**//pour ceux qui aurais des doutes, JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS INNOCENT SORROW** **, Je crois plutôt recommencer l'écriture de la fic à zéro//**

et voici l'œuvre…

**FORGET  
**

- Oublis moi, Kanda.

Cela ne peut plus durer, cette situation m'es devenue peu à peu intolérable. Je ne supporte plus de devoir te mentir, bien que tu représente encore tout pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Allen, t'oublier ?!

Continuer d'agir ainsi serait me moquer de toi...  
Je ne veut pas te faire souffrir plus, tu ne le mérite pas, tu m'es trop précieux.

- Je ne t'aime plus, tout est fini. Désolé...

C'est un pur mensonge, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix.  
J'aurais tant aimé que rien n'ai changé, que tout puisse continuer comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive-t-il alors que je suis enfin heureux ?  
Je dois être maudit... enfin plus que je en le croyais.

- Non, tu devra t'y faire...

Je ne supporte plus cela. Si je reste ici plus longtemps, je sent que je vais fondre en larmes. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je sort et je m'éloigne sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Il m'est impossible reculer, le plus dur est fait, il est temps d'en finir.  
Sans hésiter, j'entre dans le bureau de Komui qui, pour une fois, ne dort pas. L'intendant relève les yeux vers moi et je peut percevoir une certaine déception dans son regard.  
Il sait pourquoi je viens le voir, mais il aurait préféré que je n'arrive jamais à un tel extrême, c'est ce que je peut y lire.

-Es-tu certain de ce que tu fait ?

Je ne lui répond pas. Je n'en suis pas capable, ma gorge est serrée par l'émotion.  
J'aimerais être plus fort, pouvoir faire face à mes problèmes au lieu de fuir. J'aimerais en être capable, Je le veut ! Je le souhaite, mais aujourd'hui, je fuis.  
Je ne tient plus, la pression du moment m'atteint finalement. Je sent que je vais fondre en larmes.  
Remettant rapidement mon manteau d'exorciste à Komui, je sort sans un mot, sans me retourner.  
Finalement, je craque et les larmes emplissent mes yeux, puis je passe une dernière fois les portes de la congrégation, je ne reviendrai plus jamais, c'est une promesse.  
Allen Walker est mort aujourd'hui, en cette froide journée d'hiver.  
Ensuite. La neige éfasse peu à peu mes pas...

o-0-O…Y.U.L.L.E.N…O-0-o

Celui que tu as connu n'existe plus, Kanda.  
Mon cher Yuu, pourquoi t'acharne-tu à me rechercher ? Pourquoi passe-tu chaque fois si près de me retrouver ?  
Tu est le seul, L'unique que je n'ai pas réussi à effacer de mon esprit, l'unique donc je voit encore le visage, gravé au fer rouge dans mon esprit.  
pourquoi t'acharne-tu à me rappeler mon ancienne vie ? Ne peu-tu donc pas me laisser disparaître pour de bon ?  
Tout les autres me croient mort, tout ont fini par s'y faire. Tout ont été convaincu par Komui, tous sauf toi, Kanda. Ne te l'a-t-il pas répété maintes et maintes fois durant ces trois derniers mois ?  
Est-ce plutôt par amour que tu t'acharne ?  
Amour. Ce mot, je ne sait presque plus ce qu'il signifi. Je ne sait plus, j'ai oublié comment comprendre ce sentiment, comment vivre cette émotion.  
Je ne peu comprendre, Yuu. Pourquoi t'acharne-tu ?

J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même, je ne suis plus Allen.  
L'ais-je seulement un jour été ? Alors que je te fuis une nouvelle fois, que les pierres roulent sous mes pas précipités ? Me considère-tu toujours comme ton compagnon alors que je pourrais chuter dans ce précipice à mes pieds sans même me blesser ?  
Suis-je toujours Allen avec cette main vide d'innocence, avec ce corps encore plus maudit ?  
Je ne suis plus humain, Yuu. Celui que tu poursuit n'est pas ton Allen. N'est pas Allen et ne le sera plus jamais.  
Cette peau grisâtre que j'affiche et ces marques qui barrent mon front ne laissent pas place au doute.  
Il n'y a plus d'Allen, il n'y a plus d'exorciste...  
Il n'y a que moi, un Noah...

o-0-O…Y.U.L.L.E.N…O-0-o

Adieu, en espérant te revoir, même si je sait que je ne te reverrai plus. Pourquoi, alors que je suis maintenant seul, que tu as enfin abandonné ma poursuite, que tu t'es fait à ma mort. Pourquoi est-ce encore plus difficile d'oublier ?  
J'essuya d'un mouvement lent l'eau qui me ruisselait sur le visage, me brouillant la vision. Je marche depuis des heurs, des jours, je ne sait plus. Je n'ai aucun endroit ou aller.  
J'aurais du contacter les Noah, ou encore me trouver un endroit ou vivre une vie à peu près normale, recommencer à zéro, mais je ne peut pas. Je suis littéralement enchaîné par mon passé , par des chaînes qui me tirent inévitablement vers toi.  
Que vais-je faire quand je te reverrai, que fera-tu, toi ? Sera-tu heureux de me revoir, ou me rejettera-tu encore plus loin dans cette noirceur ? Dans cet abîme que j'ai moi-même crée.  
Mes pas s'enfoncent encore plus dans la boue alors que je ralentis, que j'hésite.  
La tour noire de la congrégation projète son ombre sur moi alors que je touche au bus, mais mes pieds refusent d'avancer, mes jambes en peuvent plus bouger.  
Je l'avoue, j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction, peur de ton refus, mais surtout, peur de t'avoir blessé. Ais-je le droit de revenir alors que je t'ai abandonné ? Que je t'ai trahi ?  
Je n'ai finalement rien à choisir, car tu te tient soudainement devant moi, me fixant de ton regard empli de stupeur. Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à me revoir un jour, surtout sous cette forme inhumaine.  
Oui, je ne suis plus Allen, plus humain, tu le comprend soudain alors que mes mèches trempées de cachent plus les marques sur mon front, alors que la faible lueur fait ressortir ma peau grisâtre.  
Tu ne pense pas, tu agis, tu attaque le Noah qui se tien devant toi, et moi je me sent mourir de l'intérieur.  
L'instinct de survie me pousse à éviter la lame qui aurait pu mettre fin à mes jours, fin à cette souffrance. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne à survivre ? Pourquoi, alors que mon dernier espoir veut ma mort ?  
Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, mes yeux s'emplisses d'eau et des larmes silencieuses glissent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je vit sans vraiment le comprendre tes mains se mettre à trembler alors que tu recule d'un pas. Aurais-tu comprit ton erreur, y avait-il encore un espoir pour moi ?

-Allen... Est-ce que c'est toujours toi ?

Allen. C'est Allen que tu recherche, que tu espère, pas moi. Je me suis fait de faux espoirs, c'est évidemment impossible que tu accepte celui que je suis devenu.

-Non, Yuu, Allen n'existe plus...

Je relève un peu la tête et plonge mon regard dans tes iris presque noirs, mais étrangement emplis d'émotions. Est-ce mon départ, ou plutôt mon retour, qui à fait tomber ton masque de glace, Kanda ?  
Non, pouvais-tu avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as cessé tes recherches ? Que tu m'as abandonné ? C'est évident pour moi, je n'aurais pas du revenir. Je n'aurais jamais du remettre les pieds ici !  
Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? je savait bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour moi. Je ne sait plus ce que je voulais, mais je sait ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je pourrais fuir, mais ou irais-je ? ais-je seulement un endroit ou Aller ? Existe-t-il un endroit pour moi ? Moi qui ne suis plus rien ? Je ne suis plus personne, il n'y avait qu'Allen et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Je sait que si je part, mes pas me mèneront de nouveau ici, je ne peut fuir. En moins d'une seconde, je suis devant toi, mes lèvres posées sur les tiennes. Surpris, tu ne me repousse pas immédiatement et j'en profite pour approfondir le baiser, mon baiser d'adieu.  
Tes yeux s'écarquilles subitement alors que tu reprend tes esprits, que tu comprend ce que je viens de faire, Alors que tu fixe la lame de Mugen, ensanglantée, qui transperce mon torse, près du cœur, beaucoup trop près.

- Désolé, Yuu, et Adieu...

Mes jambes se mettes à trembler et je m'appui sur toi, mon visage enfoui dans ton cou. Je me sent faiblir peu à peu, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, trop peu.

-Allen... Pourquoi ?

Tes mais trembles et relâches Mugen alors que mes jambes cèdes et que je m'écroule au sol, le souffle rauque et plus faible que jamais.  
Soudain ramené à la réalité, tu agenouille brusquement à côté de moi et empresse de retirer Mugen. Crois-tu que cela suffira à me sauver ?  
La pluie qui ne cesse de tomber se mêle aux larmes qui se mettes à ruisseler sur ton visage. Pourquoi es-tu triste, Yuu ? Pourquoi me pleure-tu, moi, le Noah qui t'a pris Allen ? Ne devrais-tu pas me détester ?  
Je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend plus rien, alors que ma vision devient brouille et que je ressent de plus en plus le froid glacial de ce qui m'attend.

-Non... Tu ne peut pas... ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois ! ALLEN !

Ces mots m'atteigne violemment, même dans l'antichambre de la mort. Est-ce cela que je suis entrain de faire ? T'abandonner ? Je ne sait pas, mais je lutte contre l'étau qui me détient immobile et rouvre péniblement les yeux, fixant mon regard terne sur tes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je voit une once de soulagement y apparaître alors que tu me serre contre toi, tentant désespérément de me réchauffer et de ralentir l'écoulement du sang de ta main libre.

-Y...Yuu, c'est... Inutile...

Tu ne veut pas le croire, mais mes yeux se referment alors que tu te met à courir vers la congrégation. Je t'entend vaguement crier sur le gardien des portes, mais je sait que c'est peine perdue, il ne te laisse pas entrer, Komui sait que je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Qu'il est déjà trop tard pour moi, pour Allen, Alors que mon cœur cesse de battre.

**Oublis-moi, Yuu...****  
****Celui que tu as connu n'existe plus...****  
****Et Adieu, en espérant te revoir...**

_**Je t'aime, même si je ne sait plus ce que ce mot signifie...**_


	2. Snow

Voici un petit OS écrit durant un cours d'Anglais... J'ai décidée d'écrire à la deuxième personne du pluriel et en y repensant, cela donne un très bon effet ! C'est un joli pov d'Allen Walker... Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aller aimer !

Réponses aux rewiews

Allen-kun-MelloK : Pas de problème, je n'ai pas le moindre problème contre les Rewiews courtes, surtout si elles sont écrites à une telle heure ! J'espère que tu aimera celui-ci et l'autre qui devrait arriver ce soir ou demain…

Aequor Dragon : Oui, comme Hoshino-sama dans les derniers scans, j'adore balancer des tuiles à la figure de notre Kendora national…

Rikka Yomi : Ah oui, pas de commentaire ? XD J'espère que celui-ci n'en aura pas non plus alors XD

lalala1995 : Ces derniers temps, je fait des dessins, peintures, OS, fanfics et autres tristes, alors as-tu ton stock de boites de mouchoirs ? XD

**SNOW**

La neige, vous l'avez toujours aimée, sa blancheur immaculée vous rappelant vos meilleurs souvenirs, ceux ou Mana Walker était encore en vie. En même temps, vous la détestez profondément, car comme elle est exactement de la même couleur que vos cheveux, elle vous rappelle la nuit ou vous avez été maudit. Cette nuit, vous ne voulez surtout pas vous la rappeler... Comme la neige vous rappelle aussi les remarques désobligeantes de la plupart des membres de la congrégation, ainsi que la salle blanche du 14em, vous en concluez que vous détestez profondément la neige...  
Des remarques sur vous, vous en avez entendu des centaines, si bien que vous n'y prêtez même plus attention ! Vous en avez entendu de tous, même de vos confrères exorcistes qui s'exprimaient à voix basse, croyant que vous ne les entendiez pas, En fait, le seul à toujours avoir été franc avec vous était Kanda, car vous avez rapidement su qu'il vous considérait comme un : « Putain de Noah », vu qu'il vous l'a crié au visage. En vérité, vous pensez qu'il avait peut-être raison de vous traiter de Noah, car vous en êtes bien un, vous en conviendrez...  
Maintenant, vous n'en faite plus grand cas quand un quelconque individu vous traite de Noah, car ce terme vous est dorénavant presque aussi familier que votre propre nom : Allen Walker. Quant à vos autres surnoms, tel que le destructeur du temps ou encore Moyashi, vous ne les avez plus entendus depuis bien longtemps... En y pensant bien, vous vous dite que cela a peut-être un lien avec le fait que vous, le nouveau comte millénaire, ait éradiqué la congrégation de l'ombre dans une nuit enneigée...  
Finalement, vous décidez que vous appréciez bien la neige, surtout ainsi tachée d'écarlate...


	3. Memories

Voici un autre OS assez triste et en plus écrit au 'vous' ! En fait, il devait y en avoir un autre avant, mais il attendra... C'est un joli Laven !

Rewiews :

Naifu-Sasu : Une suite ? Ce sont des OS, alors il n'y aura pas de suite à l'histoire, mais d'autres OS seront bel et bien écrits…

math45 : Merci, c'est vrai que j'aime bien la deuxième personne du pluriel… J'espère que tu aimera aussi cet autre OS (à la deuxième du pluriel aussi ! )

Allen-kun-MelloK : Voila le prochain OS, j'espère que tu l'aimera !

**Memories**

Vous jetez un regard d'appréhension à l'édifice qui se tient devant vous, qui vous surplombe de toute sa hauteur. En fait, vous avez bien hésité avant de remettre les pieds ici, dans votre passé, mais reculer est dorénavant hors de question, car vous vous êtes promis de ne pas faire marche arrière, quoi qu'il arrive. Après un dernier regard de haut en bas à la lugubre tour de la congrégation de l'ombre, vous vous infiltrez dans le QG par un trou qu'ils n'ont probablement pas eut le temps ou la possibilité de combler après la dernière bataille. C'est une chance pour vous, car vous doutez fortement que la porte se serait ouverte devant vous...  
À l'intérieur, vous voyez avec un fort soulagement que rien n'as changé, que tout est parfaitement en accord avec vous souvenirs, enfin en un peu plus délabré. Les combats qui se sont succédés ont beaucoup dégradé la tour de la congrégation et cette aile n'est assurément pas une de celle que Komui as rénové, vu l'état. Vous déboucher rapidement dans un couloir ou les dalles ne sont pas craquées et ou il ne manque pas de parties entières de murs, le couloir ou vous avez passé tant de temps par le passé, celui ou chacun des exorciste avait sa chambre et qui donnait directement sur le réfectoire. Vous passez devant quelques portes sans vous arrêter, mais finissez par en fixer une en particulier, alors qu'un souvenir vous revient à l'esprit. C'est ici qu'un soir, vous aviez surprit Lavi, endormi et à moitié avachi au sol, seul ses jambes reposant sur le matelas maintenant absent, car vous vous souvenez qu'il avait déménagé durant les dernières semaines avant 'ce jour'. Un léger sourire nostalgique sur vos traits, vous passez votre chemin sans ouvrir la porte et entrez plutôt dans la suivante, qui vous arrache un sourire amusé. Partout, vous pouvez apercevoir des restes déchirés ou délabrés par le temps d'une des bien nombreuses chambres décorés par Komui pour sa sœur, qui n'y a même jamais mise les pieds. Enfin c'est ce que vous croyez, avant de vous apercevoir en sortant que cette chambre était en fait celle de Kanda, juste à côté de celle de Lenalee. Komui devait avoir payé son erreur au prix fort, vu le caractère de Kanda...  
Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi les horribles décorations étaient en lambeaux, Mugen devait y avoir passé... Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de refermer la porte de bois marquée de l'inscription : « Ne pas entrer » gravée avec la lame d'un Katana, avant de continuer votre chemin tranquillement, sans même croiser personne. Cette tranquillité ne vous surprend pas, car vous avez l'habitude que seul le silence et la solitude accompagne vos pas, car cela fait si longtemps que vous n'avez croisé personne que la compagnie humaine vous est étrangère...  
C'est trois portes plus loin que vous arrivez enfin à celle la plus près du réfectoire, celle de la pièce qui a été votre chambre. Vous posez votre main sur la poignée, hésitez un moment avant de finalement vous décider à entrer, pour contempler votre chambre totalement inchangée. Vous auriez cru qu'après ce jour, quelqu'un serait venu mettre le feu à vos affaires, peut-être même Lavi, mais il semblerait que non, tout était en place. En y pensant bien, vous vous dite que ce devait être ainsi car plus personne n'y était entré, ne voulant probablement même pas voir quelque chose vous ayant appartenu, mais cette idée est rapidement mise de côté, car vous vous apercevez que certaines choses en plus trônent sur le bureau ou l'armoire. Immédiatement, vous restez bouche-bée, réalisant que même après 'ce' jour, Lavi est resté dans votre chambre, qu'il ne vous en as pas voulu...  
Ce que vous aviez fait était amplement suffisant pour que quiconque vous Haïsse et ne veuille même plus entendre parler de vous, mais lui était resté ici ? Il ne vous en avait pas.. voulu ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas vous avoir pardonné, il devait être resté ici quelques temps par obligation avant de partir... C'était assurément cela... Oui, ce devait être cela, vous ne pouviez avoir gaspillé ces années pour rien ! C'est seulement à cet ultime moment que vous apercevez un éclat doré dans un coin, un objet doré qu'il vous semble avoir vu bouger...  
Aussitôt que vous faite un pas dans sa direction, celui qui s'avère être Timcampy semble se réveiller et vole jusqu'à vous, s'arrêtant juste devant votre nez. Un instant, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, vous craignez qu'il en vous morde, mais Timcampy laisse plutôt apparaître une projection qui résonne dans le silence. Sous vos yeux écarquillés, apparaît la silhouette de Lavi tel que vous l'avez connu, quelques années auparavant...

-Allen... Je ne sait pas quand Timcampy aura l'occasion de te montrer ceci, je en sait même pas s'il te le transmettra un jour, cet enregistrement, mais j'espère qu'il le fera avant qu'il soit trop tard... Premièrement, je veux que tu sache que contrairement aux autres, je en t'en veux pas, je sais que tu devait avoir tes raisons pour partir... Pour me laisser ainsi, juste avant que tout se finisse... Allen... Tu ne sait pas à quel point tu me manque, je veux que tu revienne, que tu sache ou me trouver si un jour, tu veux me revoir... Tu dois probablement savoir qui a gagné cette dernière guerre, que je suis toujours en vie, alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi ! Tu n'as quand même pas peur que je te rejette, que je te haïsse, n'es-ce pas ? Tu me connaît mieux que ça, Allen ! ... Bon, je en sait plus quoi te dire Maintenant... Sauf peut-être que je t'aime toujours, Allen... Si Timcampy te trouve, j'espère que tu viendra me rejoindre... Sache que je t'attend...

Vous sentez une larme se tracer un chemin sur votre joue, alors que vous voyez Lavi vous montrer distraitement un bout de papier avant de le placer dans un des tiroirs, sans vous dire ce qui y est inscrit. Vous tournez votre regard vers ce dit tiroir, à votre gauche, avant de retourner de nouveau votre regard vers celui de Lavi, mais vous vous apercevez que la projection est finie et que Timcampy s'est laisser tomber sur le lit, probablement épuisé. Vous attrapez délicatement le golem et le placer dans votre poche, avant de vous lever et d'aller ouvrir le même tiroir que Lavi, quelques années auparavant. À l'intérieur, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un bout de papier jaunit plié en deux, que vous attrapez sans attendre, avant de l'ouvrir et d'y jeter un œil... C'est une adresse, assurément celle ou Lavi est parti après avoir quitté la congrégation de l'ombre, qui n'avait plus lieu d'être après la fin de la guerre. Vous n'hésitez pas et quittez rapidement la pièce en direction de la sortie, vous savez ou vous mèneront vos pas...

***

Deux semaines ont maintenant passées depuis votre découverte et vous vous tenez enfin devant l'adresse laissée par Lavi. Vous hésitez un moment, portez votre regard à la petite maison légèrement ensevelie sur une des premières neiges d'automne, avant de vous avancée jusqu'à être face à face avec la porte. Vous poser votre main sur la surface plane, mais n'oser pas cogner. Après toute ces années, Lavi vous aura-t-il attendu ou aura-t-il refait sa vie sans vous ? Voudra-t-il seulement vous revoir ? Sans savoir si c'est réellement vous qui l'avez décidé, vous finissez quand même par cogner, puis vous attendez. Vous auriez envi de vous enfuir, vous auriez amplement le temps de partir avant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, mais vous ne le faite pas, même si vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement léger et une voix se fait entendre, une vois qui a hanté vos rêves chaque nuit depuis votre départ...

- A...Allen... ?

Un sourire s'épanouit sur vos traits alors que vous revoyez enfin le visage familier de Lavi, presque inchangé par les quelques années...

-Tu m'as manqué, Lavi... Je t'aime...


End file.
